Blackpaw and the Stone of Beginnings and Ends
by JeminiaMoon
Summary: What if the Harry Potter characters were Warrior cats? This story, the first of seven, takes us through the beginning of Blackkit's life and his connection with the fabled Stone of Beginnings and Ends. Enjoy!
1. Prologue and Allegiances

**Author's Note: So, one night I was thinking about Warriors and suddenly, I got the idea to make the Harry Potter characters into Warrior cats! Here's the result…enjoy!**

**Note #2: Some names might be un-canon or unsuited to the appearence of the cat. This is because I tried to connect each cat's name to his/her HP name, plus use the HP character's hair and eye colors for their cat's pelt and eye colors.**

**Disclaimer: Anything recognizable is not mine. **

**So...on with the story!**

* * *

When Blackkit was a moon old, Lilystream and Deerleap nudged his sleeping form awake and led him to the mouth of their cave. He stumbled over his paws, barely staying upright, eyes half-closed in sleepiness. Blackkit heard his mother murmur, "Look up, Blackkit." The tiny cat opened his eyes wide and lifted his head to the velvety night sky; what he saw was more amazing than any sight that had greeted him in the HallowClan nursery.

When Blackkit was a moon old, he was introduced to the stars.

Deerleap purred at his son's wonder and said, "Up there is a place called StarClan. When a cat dies, his spirit travels to StarClan, and he becomes another star in the sky."

"One day, we will all be a part of StarClan, where clans can get along without battles, and all cats can be peaceful," Lilystream said.

"If you are ever lost, you can turn to StarClan. They visit you in your dreams and, sometimes, your waking moments, and the StarClan warriors will guide you through your life. You can always depend on your warrior ancestors," Deerleap said, lifting his gaze to match Blackkit's and staring with a wonder to rival the kit's.

"Blackkit, you are now looking at your warrior ancestors," Lilystream mewed.

_Ancestors_, thought Blackkit. It was an unfamiliar word, yet it brought him memories of fierce cats, loyal warriors ready to fight and die for their clan.

_One day, I'm going to be just like that, _Blackkit vowed. He turned to his mother, ready to proudly voice his ambitions, but saw that her face was no longer happily blissful. Instead, her eyes were fearful, staring into a thick tangle of brambles just a tail-length away.

"What's going on?" he meowed to Lilystream, scared by the look on his mother's face. The reddish warrior did not answer; instead, she whispered to Deerleap,"He's here…he found us…"

Both cats stared into the bramble bush, where rustling sounds were now audible. Suddenly, the noises ceased: the three cats looked around wildly, searching for the source of the now-halted noises, and, in their confusion, a scarred, hairless cat padded out of the tangle.

"Deathstar!" snarled Deerleap menacingly, but Blackkit could sense the fear in his voice. "You have no right to be here; there is no reason for death tonight…"

"No reason, Deerleap?" hissed Deathstar in a high, cold voice. "I think there is a perfect reason…you see, killing can be necessary, if the benefits are as extravagant as they are now…"

"You call them benefits, Deathstar?" hissed Lilystream; Blackkit had never heard more contempt in her words. "So many cats will die…but the rest, _they_ will be benefitted beyond their dreams! But you do not think of those who live for others…you do not consider the Warrior Code…"

Her voice had risen to a state of hysteria; Deerleap continued where she had paused.

"What about the innocent kits? What of noble warriors who would be willing to die for their clans? Would those be killed too, just so you can reach you goal? Deathstar…what you propose can never happen. You must accept that the forest is not a malicious territory…"

With a snarl of fury, the hairless cat leapt onto Blackkit's father, giving no time for reaction. Sharpened teeth closed on Deerleap's throat, and the black warrior lived no longer.

"No!" howled Blackkit, rushing to Deerleap's still flank. It couldn't be; his father wasn't dead…

But the battle was far from over. "Stand aside, Lilystream," Deathstar said, his voice dangerously low. "I wish to only kill the kit, you need not die…"

"Not Blackkit, please, just kill me instead," yowled Lilystream. "Anyone but Blackkit…you can have me but please, please don't kill my son…"

Deathstar looked sure of his victory as he attacked Blackkit's mother. In a flash of well-practiced claws, Lilystream's body was lying next to Deerleap's, sadly littering a once-perfect scene. _Just one victim to go…_thought Deathstar, licking Deerleap's blood from his jaw. He sprang at Blackkit, landing a blow across his head, but was instantly deflected. Misty cat forms with star-spotted pelts were loping past Blackkit, attacking Deathstar with a fury that was found in few cats. The StarClan warriors clawed every inch of the furless leader with very real claws, bit off chunks of skin and drew blood with very substantial jaws. Blackkit watched in awe, the pain of his head forgotten, as the ghostly cats forced a fear upon Deathstar's face that had not been there before. The beaten leader struggled to his feet and limped out of the clearing; he would probably lose one or more lives from the wounds inflicted by Blackkit's StarClan army.

One warrior, a pale tabby with stars glittering in his eyes, turned to the trembling Blackkit. "Listen close, young one," he meowed softly. "If you leave HallowClan camp and run towards the big oak tree, you will be able to see Twolegplace. Go to the first nest you see…you will be safe there."

"But—I belong in HallowClan!" Blackkit mewed pitifully.

"You will not be safe in the forest while Deathstar walks these woods," the star-eyed warrior meowed gently. "Now go, little one…and remember, you will always be a HallowClan warrior."

As he spoke, the tabby had faded until nothing remained of him except lingering scent of starlight. Blackkit's green eyes stared mournfully into the darkened forest, and he realized that two cats were approaching him: a gray-and-white one and a dark, shaggy-furred tabby.

"Ashstar!" he said in surprise; he had never before seen his clan leader.

Ashstar's eyes looked troubled as he responded, "Young Blackkit. You have suffered a terrible, terrible loss, and I pity that you must face such troubles so early in life. And I am sorry that you can no longer remain in HallowClan. Raggedfur"—he pointed a tail tip at his companion—"shall escort you to your new home, where Specklefang and I will meet you for one last time until...Well, good luck, Blackkit…"

With that, Ashstar was gone; disappeared out of the clan entrance accompanied by his formidable deputy. Raggedfur, a large, imposing tabby, said in a rough voice, "Come on, young Blackkit, I will carry you out of camp."

Weary with sadness, Blackkit staggered towards Raggedfur and let the larger cat pick him up by his scruff. The rocking motion created by Raggedfur's even pace was soothing, and Blackkit finally succumbed to a deep, dream-ridden sleep.

* * *

**Allegiances****—the cats included in this book**

**HallowClan**

Leader (Albus Dumbledore): Ashstar—long-legged white and gray tom with piercing blue eyes, oldest cat in the clan

Deputy (Minerva McGonagall): Specklefang—brown tabby she-cat with spectacle markings around her amber eyes

Medicine Cat (Madame Pomfrey): Poppyheart—light ginger she-cat with amber eyes

**Warriors (Toms, and she-cats without kits)**

Deerleap (James Potter)—long-legged black tom with amber eyes, Blackkit's father

Rowanfire (Bill Weasley)—gingery-red tom with white paws, ear tips, and chest, blue eyes

Lizardwatcher (Charlie Weasley)—dark red-brown tom with green eyes

Pikeflight (Madame Hooch)—gray she-cat with glowing amber eyes

Darkfoot (Sirius Black)—very dark brown tom with shaggy fur, amber eyes

Raggedfur (Rubeus Hagrid)—large, dark, shaggy-furred tabby with black eyes

Thrushfall (Quirrell)—undersized gray tom with amber eyes, perpetually jumpy and nervous

Brackenleaf (Frank Longbottom)—brown tabby tom with amber eyes, Bumblekit's father

Reedpelt (Arthur Weasley)—flame-colored tom with white patches, blue eyes, father of Rowanfire, Lizardwatcher, Foxpaw, Kestralpaw, Sparrowpaw, Russetkit, and Redkit

Sproutwhisker (Pomona Sprout)—brown she-cat, often with a dirt-covered pelt, green eyes

Ratclaw (Peter Pettigrew)-small, jumpy brown tom with amber eyes

**Queens (She-cats expecting or nursing kits)**

Owlfeather (Molly Weasley)—plump red tabby with light ginger stripes, green eyes; mother of Russetkit (Ron Weasley) and Redkit (Ginny Weasley), as well as Rowanfire, Lizardwatcher, Foxpaw, Kestralpaw, and Sparrowpaw

Lilystream (Lily Potter)—Dark red she-cat with piercing green eyes, mother of Blackkit (Harry Potter)

Sorrelbreeze (Mrs. Patil)—black she-cat with amber eyes, mother of Ravenkit (Parvati Patil) and Cedarkit (Padma Patil)

Ivystep (Alice Longbottom)—light brown and white she-cat with blue eyes, mother of Bumblekit (Neville Longbottom)

Cloverstem (Mrs. Finnigan)—brown she-cat with green eyes, mother of Birchkit (Seamus Finnigan)

Shellsong (Mrs. Brown)—brown and white tabby with blue eyes, mother of Lilackit (Lavender Brown)

**Apprentices (Cats older than six moons, in training to become warriors)**

Foxpaw (Percy Weasley)—dark red tom with green eyes

Kestralpaw (George Weasley)—red tom with white paws and tail, blue eyes, identical to Sparrowpaw

Sparrowpaw (Fred Weasley)—red tom with white paws and tail, blue eyes, identical to Kestralpaw

Birdpaw (Alicia Spinnet)—brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes

Cherrypaw (Katie Bell)—lithe black she-cat with green eyes

Woodpaw (Oliver Wood)—sturdy brown tom with green eyes

Tawnypaw (Angelina Johnson)—black she-cat with amber eyes

Spiderpaw (Lee Jordan)—dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes

**Elders (former warriors and queens, now retired)**

Smallnose (Filius Flitwick)—tiny white tom with blue eyes, mentors apprentices in forest wisdom

Thrushpelt (Augusta Longbottom)-sharp-tongued old gray she-cat, amber eyes, grandmother of Bumblekit and father of Brackenleaf

**SnakeClan**

Leader (Voldemort): Deathstar—hairless, whitish-gray sphinx cat with several scars and dark amber eyes, known for only allowing toms (with a few exceptions) to become warriors

Deputy (Bellatrix Lestrange): Blackheart—black she-cat with a disheveled pelt and amber eyes

Medicine Cat (Severus Snape): Snakefang—black tom with cold black eyes, formerly a warrior

**Warriors **

Sootnose (Travers)—brown tabby with dark stripes and amber eyes

Stormblaze (Barty Crouch, Jr.)—dark brown tom with amber eyes

Adderstep (Lucius Malfoy)—light ginger tom with green eyes

Archtail (Avery)—long-tailed black and white tom with ice-blue eyes

Cinderfall (Crabbe Sr.)—large, dark gray tom with amber eyes

Clawfang (Goyle Sr.)—large, dark brown tom with cold green eyes

Crowtooth (Roldolphus Lestrange)—black tom with amber eyes, brother of Darkcloud, Blackheart's mate

Darkcloud (Rabastan Lestrange)—dark brown tom with amber eyes, brother of Crowtooth

Brokenpelt (Nott Sr.)—cruel gray tom with amber eyes

Mudpelt (Dolohov)—brown tom with unforgiving amber eyes

Scorchtooth (Dawlish)—dark gray tabby tom with green eyes

Carriontail (Amycus Carrow)—plump brown tom with amber eyes, brother of Shrewfoot

Shrewfoot (Alecto Carrow)—plump brown she-cat with light amber eyes, sister of Carriontail

**Queens **

Flowerfrost (Narcissa Malfoy)—white she-cat with blue eyes, mother to Lizardkit (Draco Malfoy)

Icecloud (Mrs. Zabini)—beautiful dark brown tabby with cold green eyes, mother of Blazekit (Blaise Zabini); mated with seven different cats, all of which died mysteriously

Hazelclaw (Mrs. Crabbe)—black she-cat with amber eyes, mother of Volekit (Vincent Crabbe)

Pinefall (Mrs. Goyle)—dark brown she-cat with green eyes, mother of Graykit (Gregory Goyle)

Nightclaw (Mrs. Nott)—brown she-cat with green eyes, mother of Tornkit (Theodore Nott)

Briarstorm (Mrs. Parkinson)—black she-cat with amber eyes, mother of Pansykit (Pansy Parkinson)

**Apprentices **

Flintpaw (Marcus Flint)—broad-shouldered black and white tom with green eyes

Pouncepaw (Adrian Pucey)—small, dusky-brown tom with amber eyes

Hailpaw (Terence Higgs)—brown tabby tom with amber eyes

**Elders**

Tigerfall (Abraxas Malfoy)—pale ginger tabby with green eyes, father of Adderstep

**Cats outside clans**

Ollie (Garrick Ollivander)—old, wise kittypet; gray and white pelt and blue eyes

Hermione (Hermione Granger)—kittypet; brown she-cat with amber eyes

Monica (Mrs. Granger)—kittypet; brown and white she-cat with blue eyes, Hermione's mother

Wendell (Mr. Granger)—kittypet; brown tom with amber eyes, Hermione's father

Argus (Argus Filch)—rogue; dirty brown tom with a matted pelt and glowing amber eyes, Mrs. Norris' mate; known for causing HallowClan trouble

Mrs. Norris—rogue; dust-gray tabby with lamp-like yellow-amber eyes, Argus' mate; causes HallowClan trouble with Argus

Bella (Arabella Figg)—kittypet; elderly gray she-cat, befriends Blackkit

Nick (Nicholas Flamel)—loner; very old white tom, Perry's mate

Perry (Perenelle Flamel)—loner; very old gray she-cat, Nick's mate

Crookshanks—kittypet; bow-legged, fluffy orange cat with a smashed-in face

Luna (Luna Lovegood)—kittypet; white she-cat with blue eyes

**Other creatures**

Fluffy—vicious black dog that lives in twolegplace and guards its master's nest

Fang—friendly, cowardly black dog that speaks minimal cat and is friends with Raggedfur

Norbert—Raggedfur's pet lizard, lives in a cave in HallowClan territory

Peeves—StarClan-cat-turned-poltergeist, causes mischief

Nagini—snake that allies with SnakeClan, friends with Deathstar

**The Ministry of Clans—Not a Clan**

Leader (Cornelius Fudge): Fudge—plump brown tom with green eyes

Deputy (Dolores Umbridge): Jane—heavyset iron-gray she-cat with cold green eyes

Chief of Court (Albus Dumbledore): Ashstar—gray and white tom with blue eyes, HallowClan leader

Deputy of Court (Amelia Bones): Melanie—pretty brown tabby she-cat, former kittypet

Chief Hunter (Kingsley Shacklebolt): King—dark tabby tom with a (broken) gold identification tag in one ear, former kittypet

**The Original Founders**

Leader of SnakeClan (Salazar Slytherin): Snakestar—black tom with green eyes

Deputy of SnakeClan (Rowena Ravenclaw): Ravenclaw—black and white she-cat with dark blue eyes

Leader of HallowClan (Godric Gryffindor): Lionstar—golden-brown tom with green eyes

Deputy of HallowClan (Helga Hufflepuff): Badgerleg—black and white she-cat with amber eyes

* * *

**See you in the next chapter, readers! And don't forget to review!**


	2. Chapter One: SnakeClan's Fury

**Thank you to ****Arthur Weasley Fan Club****, who was my only reviewer at the time of my writing this AND the first to favorite the story! **

**Onto the next chapter! This chapter starts a little bit before the first, from Ashstar's P.O.V.**

**Disclaimer: See previous chapter.**

* * *

For moons, the SnakeClan leader had taken a disliking towards two particular HallowClan cats. No one, least of all Ashstar, could fathom what this meant, although he did not let it go unnoticed. Both Deerleap and Lilystream were forbidden from leaving the camp before sunrise or after sunset. Neither ever left the camp alone anymore, if they left at all. But still, Deathstar let it be known that the two warriors were now his enemies.

StarClan visited the already troubled dreams of Ashstar, warning him to 'beware the dying star.' The meaning was obvious—Ashstar thought it rather futile to give him this cryptic message rather than a straight statement—but there was nothing he could do but keep the two young warriors as safe as possible.

But he had failed. The pain of losing Deerleap and Lilystream wracked his body in waves heavy with sadness at every paw step, threatening to leave him splayed pitifully on the forest floor, but still the leader walked on. Specklefang stayed beside him, silently worrying about the state of the elderly cat. Though she had yet to see Ashstar lose a life—he was a careful, calculating leader who rarely lead himself or the clan into danger—there was no denying that old age had weakened Ashstar.

The oak tree marking the edge of twolegplace loomed suddenly into view. Specklefang allowed her leader to rest momentarily against the age-old wood, his eyes blank and staring, as if searching for a savior that was not coming. "Specklefang," he said wearily, "how could this happen?"

The tabby she-cat refrained from answering, as she knew that Ashstar blamed himself for Deerleaps' and Lilystreams' deaths, but she was not without suffering. "Blackkit…we are not saying goodbye to him," she said instead, pointing her nose onward to their destination. "Ashstar, do not give up…"

With a heavy groan, Ashstar heaved himself away from the oak tree and resumed his padding towards the twoleg nests. Specklefang paused a moment, thinking, _StarClan help us, _then bounded after the rapidly disappearing shape of Ashstar.

* * *

Raggedstar met the two cats at the front of a modest-sized twoleg nest. Even from the outside, it was clear that the twolegs inside were doing quite a bit of shouting. "Are you sure this is the right place, Ashstar?" Specklefang mewed uncertainly.

"Yes," the leader whispered. "It is the only solution. Raggedfur, how was the journey?"

"Uneventful," he said gruffly, speaking around Blackkit, who was still hanging from his jaws. "No trouble at all, little one slept the whole time."

He bent down to drop the tiny kit before the nest, and it was then that all three glimpsed the spot where Deathstar had struck him. Specklefang shuddered involuntarily at the tangled mess of dried blood and clumped fur just above the kit's eyes. "Ashstar…Ashstar, will he be okay?"

"He will have a scar," the leader murmured. "But he will live."

Raggedfur suddenly gave a howl as if wounded, and Ashstar knew that he was feeling the same pain of HallowClan's loss. "There, there, Raggedfur," he said soothingly. "This is not goodbye…we will see our Blackkit again."

"But…Lilystream…and Deerleap…they're dead. They're not coming back…" His voice faded into an unbearable silence, broken as Ashstar stepped away from the nest, saying, "Good luck, Blackkit…HallowClan has not abandoned you."

Specklefang gave several mewling cries, scratching on the nest, until she was sure that the twolegs had heard. Then she, too, turned away, praying that Blackkit would be protected.

* * *

The scene that greeted their arrival at camp was something Ashstar had hoped he would never witness. The retreating SnakeClan warriors, including the vicious deputy, Blackheart, who hissed loudly as she tramped through a bush, had left a clearing of despair. Ivystep and Brackenleaf, who were two of HallowClan's kindest cats, were now barely recognizable. The hunched shape of Poppyheart treating their wounds confirmed that they still lived, but the missing fur and twisted limbs were enough to make Ashstar consider the possibility that neither would ever leave the medicine den permanently. All around, other cats were carefully treating minor scratches and injuries, yet none seemed to be more than slightly shaken.

"Why?" yowled Specklefang. "They have already killed two of us, why must they target two more?"

There was a collective intake of breath; none of the cats had yet heard of the tragic demises of Lilystream and Deerleap. Murmuring arose, broken as Ashstar clambered up the rock at central camp and meowed, "All cats join at center camp for a clan meeting!"

Immediately a sea of frightened HallowClan cats surrounded Ashstar, and he began,

"Tonight, we have lost three of our most beloved clanmates. Let us give a moment of silence to Lilystream and Deerleap, who were brutally murdered by Deathstar, leader of SnakeClan: may you be at peace in StarClan."

He paused, bowing his head respectively. Then he pursued in the speech:

"Blackkit is safe. He has gone to live in twolegplace until we can be sure that the forest is free of his parents' murderer. He will return to HallowClan when it is safe once more.

"It should also be noted that these were not our only victims tonight. Ivystep and Brackenleaf were attacked by a band of SnakeClan cats, primarily by Blackheart, the deputy. Both cats have sustained serious injury, and it is uncertain whether or not either will return to warrior duties. May StarClan hear our prayers to them: Ivystep and Brackenleaf, we wish you a full and fast recovery.

"The meeting has ended, but do not stop praying for the six cats whose lives were changed dramatically on this night.

"Thank you."

HallowClan disbanded, returning to the safety of the dens surrounding the clearing. No cat did not have StarClan lingering in their dreams that night.


	3. Chapter Two: Battle of HallowClan

**Author's Note: First, I would like to thank ****RisingFromTheRuins****, who gave me an amazing review and was the second person to favorite the story! Thank you!**

**Note #2: You may have noticed that I forgot to include Peter Pettigrew in the allegiances. I have edited this, so now he exists in this world. I also put in Augusta Longbottom, who I did not think would make an appearance, but now she has.**

**Disclaimer: See first chapter.**

* * *

HallowClan was now a place of tensions and stress. Every clan member had been affected by the loss of three beloved cats and the incapacitation of two more. Ivystep and Brackenleaf had still not recovered from their battle with Blackheart; both had yet to leave the medicine den and Poppyheart doubted if they would ever regain full strength once more. Even though the fractures and breaks were healing very well, both cats now talked to no one, preferring to mumble incoherently to themselves, and they had to be guided through the simplest of tasks, including eating and grooming.

To make matters worse, Bumblekit was too young to understand where his parents had gone. The remaining nursery queens had taken charge of his feeding, as they all had milk to spare, but they could not stop him from wandering the cramped den, mewling the names of his parents: "Ivystep! Brackenleaf? Ivystep?" It was decided that his care would pass into the paws of his grandmother, Thrushpelt, when he left the nursery, and several cats pitied Bumblekit: Thrushpelt was known for quick wit and an acid tongue.

There was a period of seemingly peaceful sunrises, but Ashstar did not stop waiting in dread for the next tragedy. He and Specklefang debated for days on safety measures and Blackkit's condition; rarely were either of them seen outside Ashstar's den. Raggedfur, Darkfoot, and Owlfeather were among those who pleaded to be allowed to visit Blackkit. To every cat's dismay, all were flatly refused by a leader who had seemed to have lost a part of himself with the loss of the kit.

The first sun-filled day for many dawned bright and clear, bringing promises of a robin's-egg-blue sky and some of the last warm weather before leaf-fall. It was the first sunrise that brought Specklefang and Ashstar padding from a cool den to enjoy the sereneness of the clearing. Abandoning all thoughts of Blackkit and impending doom, the two cats laid in silence, listening to the cacophony of the waking clan.

First the enthusiastically playing kits bounded from the nursery, squealing and pushing a mossball, leaving Bumblekit trailing desolately behind. Next came the early chatterings of warriors and apprentices, mingled with the grumpy remarks of the cats who were never chosen for the dawn patrol. The elders awoke last; there was no mistaking the loud disclaiming of Thrushpelt as she complained, yet again, about the volume of kits' games.

At the foot of central rock, Specklefang decided that she could put off her deputy duties no longer and went to organize the dawn patrol. "Okay, I'll take Reedpelt, Rowanfire, Lizardwatcher, and Darkfoot—where is Darkfoot?"

A yowl from behind her answered the question; she spun around to see two warriors circling each other. One was Darkfoot, his teeth bared in a snarl, and the other was an unremarkable, ordinary warrior—Ratclaw, looking uncharacteristically aggressive.

"Lilystream and Deerleap, Darkfoot! How could you?" Ratclaw meowed, desperation in his voice. "We were friends…and you killed them!"

"You have bees in your brain, Ratclaw!" hissed Darkfoot. "I would rather _die_ than kill my friends! _Die_!"

"You know exactly what I'm talking about!" Ratclaw said hysterically. "You betrayed Lilystream and Deerleap to Deathstar!"

"I did no such thing," Darkfoot said, his mew deadly. "If that's what you believe, then we are no longer clanmates."

He raked his claws down Ratclaw's face; Ratclaw retaliated, slicing his stomach, but Darkfoot was already on the opposite side, slashing his flanks. On and on they fought: other cats joined in to try and break up the fight, but all were thrown away by Darkfoot, who wished only to harm Ratclaw.

Ashstar tried many times to command the two cats to stop fighting, but either they would not listen or they could not hear over the sound of howling and hissing. Darkfoot, as the better warrior, landed many more blows on Ratclaw than he received, and soon the smaller cat was shuddering and twitching violently on the ground. "I…hope you're…happy…now, Darkfoot," Ratclaw managed, before he went still.

"He's dead!" The cry came immediately, spurring an outcry of other, similar ones. A close friend of both Darkfoot and Ratclaw, Wolfmoon, stared at the ground with a blank expression. Darkfoot, through all of the chaos, merely looked confused, but not a bit regretful. Ashstar clambered up the central rock and yowled for silence. "Darkfoot…what do you have to say for yourself?" Ashstar said hesitantly.

The dark warrior looked up from Ratclaw's body. "If this fox-hearted fool was senseless enough to accuse me of murdering my two closest friends, then he deserved everything I gave him."

"Can you prove that the murder of Lilystream and Deerleap was not your doing?"

Fright mixed into the mess of emotions on Darkfoot's blood-splattered face. "I do not know how to do that, Ashstar," he mewed quietly.

"Throw him out!" cried a voice in the crowd, undoubtedly one of the more nervous nursery queens.

"Yes!" was the answering call. "Traitor!"

"Murderer!"

"Fox dung!"

Darkfoot hung his head. "If you wish, Ashstar, I will leave HallowClan."

"No, Darkfoot, there is no proof that you were responsible for recent events," Ashstar responded quickly. This resulted in protests from the clan, who had changed their views on Darkfoot, from loyal warrior to sure killer, as quickly as the tom had won his battle with Ratclaw.

"No, Ashstar," Darkfoot mewed firmly. "I cannot remain in a clan where everyone believes me a murderer. I will leave."

Without waiting for Ashstar's response, Darkfoot padded slowly out of the camp.

Out of the clan.

* * *

Wolfmoon lowered his head to Ratclaw's body, murmuring, "Goodbye, Ratclaw. You died a warrior…"

Ashstar was next, not saying a word but brushing his gray and white pelt against Ratclaw's battered brown one.

The whole of HallowClan did the same, giving the undersized warrior, who seemed even smaller in death, mews of encouragement and a safe life in StarClan. The last grief-ridden apprentice was pulled from Ratclaw by his mother, and then Thrushpelt and Smallnose shared tongues with him one last time, finishing by dragging Ratclaw's body into his final resting place—directly below a magnificent red oak tree behind the warrior's den.

When the body was nowhere to be found at sunhigh, no one questioned the disappearance. StarClan moved in mysterious ways.

* * *

**Hope you liked it! And don't forget to review!**


	4. Chapter Three: Return to the Clan

**Author's Note: No reviews last chapter? I am sad. **

**Disclaimer: See first chapter.**

* * *

Blackkit had spent a miserable five moons living as a kittypet. At times, he had wished that the family had just left him outside, as they had almost done—but the young twoleg, a boy of capacious size, had begged to use the 'kitty' for his 'shooting practice.' Blackkit had endured several sunrises of having small, hard objects launched at him from a strange device before the female twoleg—the skinny, horsey one—had intervened and told her son to 'stop mistreating Harry, popkin.'

Harry. That was the kittypet name that he had been given. It was like the final betrayal, assurance that his return to the forest would not be happening. But still, nothing stopped Blackkit from dreaming that one day, he would become a ferocious warrior of HallowClan. He had never imagined that Raggedfur would leap over the wall enclosing the twoleg nest and report that the forest was safe once more. Ratclaw's body wasn't the only one that had disappeared—Deathstar, though he had been seen crawling into a bush framing HallowClan territory, could not be found.

Ashstar interpreted this as a good sign, and later StarClan had spoken in his dreams. They confirmed that Blackkit was able to return to the clan.

Blackkit was momentarily stunned by the warrior who had just appeared next to him. "You're-you're-" Blackkit stuttered, barely able to believe what he was seeing.

"Hello again, young Blackkit," Raggedfur meowed good-naturedly. "Ashstar has sent me to bring you back to HallowClan."

"But—but—what about Deathstar?" Blackkit wondered. "Won't he try to kill me like he killed my parents?"

"Blackkit, Deathstar has disappeared. We do not know where he is, but StarClan has said that he is no longer a threat to you," Raggedfur said.

Blackkit allowed himself to be cheerful for the first time since his parents had been murdered. "So…I can become a HallowClan warrior?"

"Yes, Blackkit." Raggedfur looked lovingly at the kit. "Now, let's not worry Ashstar any longer."

* * *

Many warriors thanked StarClan for such an ordinary event as naming apprentices in this troubled time. Seven kits stood up on central rock, eyes bright and heads raised high, waiting eagerly for the moment they would receive their apprentice names. However, Ashstar had ceased from starting due to the absence of one last clan member.

As Raggedfur lead Blackkit into the clearing, there was a cheer from HallowClan: he had been a popular kit, even at only one moon old, and the whole clan was missing him. Ashstar beckoned Blackkit to climb the rock to join his fellow clanmates; he scrambled up and Ashstar could not help but marvel at how much he had grown. Finally, Ashstar could not hold off the ceremony any longer, so he began formally:

"These were some dark times for HallowClan. But now we look to the light and perform a duty that is a pleasurable one: the naming of apprentices. HallowClan has been blessed with our abundance of kits this season, and they will all be wonderful warriors.

"Cedarkit and Ravenkit, step forth." The two tortoiseshell she-cats, looking excited at the prospect of becoming apprentices, stepped ahead of the other kits. "Will StarClan gaze upon these two kits and guide them in the path of the warrior. From this day forth, until you gain your warrior name, you will be known as Cedarpaw and Ravenpaw," Ashstar continued. "May StarClan light your path to becoming a warrior." The clan took up a cheer of "Cedarpaw! Ravenpaw! Cedarpaw! Ravenpaw!" that was ended as Ashstar motioned for silence.

"Shellsong, please step forth." Looking mildly surprised, the brown and white tabby padded to stand with Cedarpaw and Ravenpaw. "Due to our abundance of apprentices, you will mentor these two sisters. Your loyalty and hunting skills are impressive, and I trust you will pass them onto your apprentices." Shellsong touched noses with each cat, and, in turn, they licked her on the shoulder.

"Next, Bumblekit, Birchkit, Lilackit, Redkit, and Russetkit." He gave a short pause, in which every kit he named practically glowed with pride. "StarClan watches these kits and will help them in their quest to becoming warriors of HallowClan. From this day, until they earn their warrior names, these apprentices will be known as Bumblepaw, Birchpaw, Lilacpaw, Redpaw, and Russetpaw."

Dumbledore paused to allow a cheer of "Bumblepaw! Birchpaw! Lilacpaw! Redpaw! Russetpaw!" Then he continued:

"Their mentors will be Owlfeather, Sorrelbreeze, Cloverstem, Specklefang, and Raggedfur." Five warriors joined the growing crowd on central rock.

"Bumblepaw, your mentor will be Owlfeather. Owlfeather, you are a loving cat, yet ready to fight as fierce as any other warrior if someone threatens those you love. I ask you to teach these skills to Bumblepaw.

"Birchpaw, the mentor I have chosen for you is Sorrelbreeze. Sorrelbreeze, your fighting skills and swift paws are admirable, and I trust you will teach them to Birchpaw.

"Lilacpaw, Cloverstem will be your mentor. Cloverstem, you are a powerful warrior and a good friend, and I know Lilackit will benefit from your teachings.

"Redpaw, you will be taught by Specklefang. Specklefang, as my deputy, I know you will teach your fighting and tracking skills to Redpaw.

"Russetpaw, you are apprenticed to Raggedfur. Raggedfur, you know how to both be a loving clanmate and a fierce warrior. I ask you to teach Russetpaw to be the same."

As each new apprentice was given a mentor, the smaller cat pressed a young, pink nose to the warrior's nose, then warmly licked the larger cat's shoulder. Through all of it, no one noticed that one kit still remained unapprenticed. That was changed as Ashstar finished the ceremony.

"There is now one kit remaining. Blackkit had a difficult start in life, but that will not hinder him from being a great warrior of HallowClan. May StarClan be watching as Blackkit becomes an apprentice: Blackkit, from this day until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Blackpaw. I will be your mentor."

Blackpaw paused and let the message sink in. The clan leader was his mentor! He had returned to HallowClan! He was one step closer to becoming a warrior!

Ashstar leaned down to touch noses with his new apprentice, looking happier than he had in moons. Blackpaw pressed his smaller nose to Ashstar's and then licked his shoulder, hearing the clan chanting his new name. "Blackpaw! Blackpaw! Blackpaw!"

Blackpaw had never felt closer to his warrior ancestors.

"StarClan, watch over all of our new apprentices. They are all hard-working, loyal cats, and one day, they will all be fine warriors," Ashstar finished.

The clan understood the meeting to be concluded, and Ashstar carefully climbed to the base of the rock, Blackpaw following close behind. "Now, Blackpaw," Ashstar said. "Your first apprentice task is one of the less enjoyable ones, yet one that must be done. You are going to help the elders with their grooming."

Blackpaw yearned to protest, but Ashstar was right: his parents had always taught him to respect the old cats who had dedicated their lives to the service of HallowClan. He decided that he would be an apprentice to be respected and emulated—an apprentice who never complained about the less desired duties.

Blackpaw hesitantly entered the elder's den, waiting for the sharp voice of Thrushpelt to admonish him. He didn't have to wait; as soon as he was in view, Thrushpelt snapped, "Get over here, apprentice. I have tick at the base of my neck."

Blackpaw parted the older cat's fur, staring at the small brown creature digging into Thrushpelt's skin, when Smallnose said quietly, "Blackpaw, you should go get some mouse bile from Poppyheart—it's the only way to get rid of ticks."

Blackpaw nodded, leaving the den, and heard Thrushpelt bringing out her knack for snappish replies at Smallnose, retorting, "You were far too soft with him, Smallnose." Stifling a laugh, Blackpaw ducked into the medicine den, feeling the heady scent of mixed herbs hit him like a real, tangible object. Poppyheart looked up from the cobweb that she was stretching over Brackenleaf's leg and said, "Oh, hello, Blackpaw. What is it that you need?"

"Mouse bile," Blackpaw replied. "Thrushpelt has a tick."

"That moss in the back is soaked in bile, you can take a piece," Poppyheart said, now smearing a poultice on Brackenleaf's injury. "Just don't get any in your mouth and wash your paws in running water after you're done!"

"Thank you," Blackpaw said politely, carefully lifting a mouse-bile-filled wad of moss and leaving the cramped den.

He was greeted by a cluster of cats surrounding the clan entrance. "What's going on?" he asked Shellsong, the nearest cat.

"We have a visitor," she responded, turning her attention back to the scene unfolding.

At the front of the clearing, Raggedfur was questioning a small brown cat who Blackpaw did not recognize. He couldn't hear the unknown cat's fright-softened answers, but Raggedfur's rough tones were audible. When he had inquired the visitor's name, place of origin, and whether or not she lived with housefolk, Raggedfur finally seemed satisfied that the she-cat was not a SnakeClan spy. The pair of them disappeared into Ashstar's den, leaving the entire clan, especially Blackpaw, wondering what had just occurred. It seemed to Blackpaw that the clan had gained yet another young warrior.

* * *

**Mentors and Apprentices**

Ashstar—Blackpaw

Specklefang—Redpaw

Owlfeather—Bumblepaw

Sorrelbreeze—Birchpaw

Cloverstem—Lilacpaw

Shellsong—Cedarpaw and Ravenpaw

Sproutwhisker—Kestralpaw and Sparrowpaw

Reedpelt—Tawnypaw

Rowanfire—Cherrypaw

Lizardwatcher—Spiderpaw

Pikeflight—Woodpaw

Raggedfur—Russetpaw

Thrushfall—Birdpaw

* * *

**Thanks for reading! And don't forget to review!**


	5. Chapter Four: A Visitor

**Author's Note: Sorry for the long wait, but it was this week that the teachers decided to give me a crazy amount of homework…so no writing for me. Sadly.**

**Note #2: Thank you to my third and fourth reviewers, Sassmaster Omega 620 and persevera; the third reader to favorite, Maximus Potter; and my two new followers, Sass and Maximus Potter! Thanks so much!**

**Disclaimer renewal: I do not own Harry Potter or Warriors. **

* * *

Ashstar did not know why they were suddenly gaining visitors, but he welcomed the young cat all the same. "Hello, young one," he began. "What is your name?"

"Hermione," replied the small cat. With her tiny stature and overlarge eyes, she couldn't have been older than six moons.

"She's a kittypet, Ashstar," Raggedfur interjected.

"Yes, yes," Ashstar said absent-mindedly. "You may leave us now, Raggedfur."

The large tom glanced at the leader, then left the cave a bit unwillingly. Ashstar watched his retreating tail until it disappeared into the sunlit clearing, turning back to Hermione. "So, you live with housefolk, yes?"

"Yes, I did," Hermione whispered. "But not anymore."

Ashstar was intrigued. "And why have you come to visit HallowClan?" he pursued.

Hermione looked suddenly determined. "I want to be a clan cat," she said defiantly. "I had a dream where a silver cat with starry eyes visited me and told me that I should become a warrior in HallowClan. I think I belong here." Her voice had become much stronger as her speech went on.

"You wish to train as an apprentice of HallowClan?" Ashstar said thoughtfully, more to himself then Hermione. "We have no shortage of apprentices…then again, we can never have too many warriors…"

Pausing for a moment, Ashstar considered his options. He looked into the wide amber eyes of the cat in front of him, and he made his decision.

"Hermione, are you willing to train long and hard, fighting and hunting, to become a HallowClan warrior?"

"I am," Hermione said determinedly.

"And do you promise to learn as much as you can about clan life and the warrior code?" Ashstar continued.

"I do," said Hermione, her eyes shining.

"Then you shall become a HallowClan cat. There is much for you to learn, and you start learning right now.

"You seem to be about six moons old. This means that you are able to train as an apprentice. You will be given a mentor, and you will start at stage one of your apprenticeship, which lasts about two moons. When you think you are ready to move on to stage two, you will be given a small test, an assessment, to determine whether you are ready. You will move through all four stages, all of them about two moons long; at the end of stage four, you take a penultimate assessment. If you pass, you will become a warrior."

Ashstar stopped and dipped his head to the cat sitting at his side. She was completely enthralled by his words, and, without saying anything, he could tell that she was begging him to go on.

"But you have not ended your training. As a young warrior, you must learn mentoring skills and forest wisdom. If you pass another assessment, you will become a senior warrior, and you will be able to mentor apprentices and lead patrols. You will be a full HallowClan warrior."

He finished the monologue with a kind look towards Hermione and the words, "Now, let us introduce you to our clan members."

He beckoned with his tail, and large, old leader and small, meek kittypet (but not for much longer) started exiting the cave, when, suddenly, a small black shape ran straight into Ashstar.

* * *

A shining sunhigh came and went, and still Ashstar and the young visitor did not emerge from the darkness of the leader's den. Blackpaw waited fervently in the clearing, pacing back and forth in front of the mouth of the cave, until he could stand it no longer. He plunged into the cave.

…and cannoned directly into his leader. "Ashstar!" he gasped. "I—erm—I was just…"

"No need to explain, Blackpaw," Ashstar said understandingly. "Curiosity is not a curse. Now, I would like you to meet our newest clan member…Hermione."

The brown cat peered out from behind Ashstar, and Blackpaw looked encouragingly at the new HallowClan cat. "Hi, I'm Blackpaw," he said, hoping his tone was friendly enough.

"Hi," answered Hermione. "How old are you? I'm six mon-_moons_ old." She had almost used the twoleg measure of time, but caught herself just before making too terrible of a mistake.

"I'm six moons, too!" Blackpaw said excitedly. "We'll be apprentices together!"

"Yes," Hermione replied quietly. "Yes, we will."

Ashstar looked proudly at his apprentice—he was acting so much like his kind mother. "Blackpaw, we will now hold Hermione's naming ceremony at the central rock," he told his apprentice.

As Blackpaw scrambled off, undoubtedly to secure a spot right up close to the ceremony, Ashstar lead Hermione up the craggy rock surface. He nudged her as she slipped slightly on a less jagged area, thinking, _One day, this strong little cat will make a great warrior_.

He kept that in mind as he yowled, "Let all HallowClan cats join around central rock for a clan meeting!"

It took no more than a few heartbeats for every cat to cluster around Ashstar and Hermione, and Ashstar wasted no time in waiting for stragglers. "Today, we had a visitor. Her arrival caused quite a commotion, particularly as we did not know who this cat was. Now, I am pleased to say that Hermione, who was formerly a kittypet, has come to join HallowClan."

If the clan was shocked they didn't show it. A few cats gave Ashstar questioning looks, as if to say, "A kittypet? As a HallowClan warrior?" but the leader was blind to them all and merely resumed the ceremony.

"I call upon my ancestors in StarClan to watch over this young cat. She has demonstrated exemplary skills that will make her a fine warrior, even if her origins were not in our clan. Therefore, I give her the apprentice name of Fawnpaw. I will be mentoring Fawnpaw until she can be given a proper teacher."

"Fawnpaw! Fawnpaw! Fawnpaw!" the clan chanted, as their object of praise beamed at them from up on the rock. Blackpaw looked at his fellow apprentice and howled her name louder than anyone else, as a cloud moved away from the sun. The shining ball of light threw its golden rays down on the celebrating clan, lighting up one particular apprentice even brighter than his feelings.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! And reviews would be great!**


	6. Chapter Five: A Battle With A Visitor

**Author's Note: Thank you to the fifth and sixth reviewers, Cleuq and LyingOwl! You guys are amazing!**

**Note #2: I forgot to mention what the territories are like, so here they are:**

**HallowClan lives in a forest, similar to ThunderClan's forest camp, just with a mix of pine trees and deciduous trees. Their prey, therefore, consists of mice, voles, and birds. SnakeClan's territory is similar to WindClan's lake territory, with several open spaces, except there is a Carrionplace in one area. Their prey includes rabbits and anything found in the Carrionplace. Each territory is twice the size of the normal clan territories, as there are just two clans.**

**Disclaimer: See previous chapter.**

* * *

Though many cats seemed to disagree with allowing a kittypet to join HallowClan, eventually the whole clan had accepted Fawnpaw's presence—after all, she was hardly the first kittypet warrior. It helped that Fawnpaw was perfect in everything she did, demonstrating hunting and fighting skills hardly found in any young apprentice, clan-born or not.

Two moons passed in a heartbeat, and it soon came the time for Fawnpaw's and Blackpaw's first-stage assessment. Blackpaw was certain that Fawnpaw would pass, but he was more worried for his own success. While the skills came easy to Fawnpaw, Blackpaw had to work much harder to perform even a passable frontal claw rake or pounce attack.

Though the clan had, on a whole, recovered from the attacks of eight moons previous, strains still showed. Ivystep and Brackenleaf, though fully recovered from injuries, had now retired early to the elder's den and completely lost any powers of speech. The clan treated them with kindness, and Thrushfall brought Bumblepaw to visit every day, but it was still hard adjusting to life without Ivystep's cheerful advice or Brackenleaf's kindly encouraging mews.

Even harder was life without Lilystream and Deerleap. No cat had realized how much they had contributed to the clan until the spontaneous cleaning of the elder's den and fresh-kill pile neatening had stopped. Ashstar worked hard to help Blackpaw remember his parents but not grieve for them—mostly in the form of rigorous schedules and constant training—but every night, Blackpaw prayed for a visit from the StarClan warriors. His dreams, however, remained bleakly and desolately empty.

His daytimes were considerably more enjoyable. He was now good friends with Russetpaw, and got along well enough with Fawnpaw, although she and Russetpaw were constantly arguing. The clan pitied the young apprentice, so he received a fair amount of sympathy, which, as nice as it was at first, became a bit wearing. Blackpaw put every bit his energy into making the most progress he could in his apprenticeship.

* * *

The day of the assessment was a cold one—even though newleaf was here, the weather still felt like leaf-bare. Fawnpaw and Blackpaw were shivering as Ashstar lead them out into the forest, into a clearing where they had visited just once before. He looked at them both with a strict seriousness in his eyes and said, "The first part of your assessment will consist of hunting practice. Blackpaw, you will hunt in the far reaches of the territory, near the pine cluster. Fawnpaw, you will hunt in the area near twolegplace. I will be observing both of you, but you will not see me. When this part of the assessment is complete, I will alert both of you and you will return to this spot. Do you understand?"

Both apprentices looked up at their mentor, and, sensing his stern intentions, answered obediently, "Yes."

"Then you may begin." Ashstar lay down, waiting for the two apprentices to leave the clearing before standing up again.

* * *

Blackpaw spent much of the beginning of his hunting time pondering whether Ashstar had deliberately sent Fawnpaw near the twolegplace to test her loyalties. These thoughts were abruptly brought to an end as he remembered his task, accompanied by a sudden mouse scent. He immediately dropped into a crouch, stalking the tiny creature with light paw steps. The mouse looked up at the last minute, as if it was about to scamper away, but Blackpaw landed on it before it could move. He killed it with one bite, thinking, _Thank you, StarClan. Thank you, Deerleap…Lilystream. _He quickly buried the fresh-kill, part of his mind wondering whether Fawnpaw was having any luck.

* * *

Behind a tangle of trees, Ashstar was watching Blackpaw intently. _If only Lilystream and Deerleap could see him now._ Ashstar pushed away a wave of nostalgia and left to find Fawnpaw, heart heavy in his chest.

* * *

There were two more mice, a vole, and a blackbird under the leaves before Ashstar approached Blackpaw, feeling proud but more than a bit depressed. "Collect your prey and return to the clearing," he mewed without a premature greeting, watching as Blackpaw scrambled to gather it all.

* * *

Fawnpaw entered the clearing a considerable time after Ashstar and Blackpaw, carrying several pieces of prey with some difficulty. Ashstar looked at the small brown cat appraisingly, meowing, "Well done, Fawnpaw."

Blackpaw felt overlooked. Anything he did was eclipsed by Fawnpaw doing the same task infinitely better, no matter if it was hunting or moss-gathering or grooming the elders. It didn't seem fair that the clan-born cat was outshone by the kittypet, as the elders had not-so-surreptitiously pointed out. Yet Blackpaw could find nothing that put Fawnpaw in fault…she was just a very talented young cat. This did not help Blackpaw in feeling more compassion towards his fellow apprentice.

Practically shuddering with suppressed anger, Blackpaw did not hear most of Ashstar's next words. He dimly registered the phrase "claws sheathed" before Fawnpaw was rushing towards him—the fighting part of the assessment had begun.

Blackpaw dodged from Fawnpaw's path, but she had anticipated the move and sprang on top of him. He flipped himself onto his back, pushing her off with sheathed claws, yet she barely felt anything as she hit the ground. Fawnpaw was standing up again faster than Blackpaw could judge, and she had pinned him down before his paws reacted. The rage he had felt spurred his next movement: he went limp in Fawnpaw's clutch.

Fawnpaw was caught off guard; she hadn't expected winning to be this easy. She released Blackpaw with a self-satisfied expression—and that was her greatest mistake. As soon as her paws were no longer holding him, Blackpaw had pounced onto Fawnpaw yet again. She struggled, but Blackpaw was both bigger and stronger. She had not defeated him.

Ashstar was slightly surprised; the maneuver Blackpaw had used was one taught in stage two, and he had not taught his apprentice anything above his current stage. "Well done, Blackpaw," he meowed proudly. "And good job to you, too, Fawnpaw."

Fawnpaw was looking disgruntled but still managed to say gruffly, "Good job, Blackpaw."

The threesome walked back to camp in the rapidly disappearing sunlight with their tails held high, Blackpaw feeling like he had defeated more than just one young apprentice.

* * *

**Review? Thankyouverymuch.**


	7. Chapter Six: The Rescue

**I am so sorry, guys—I haven't updated in a month (and five days)! But here it is: chapter seven—enjoy, and remember to review!**

* * *

Ashstar padded into his den—now that his bones were becoming stiff and his mew rougher, the ceremonies, no matter the joy that came along with them, always made him weary. Besides, with just one apprentice as his charge—for Specklefang had taken over the training of Fawnpaw—there was nothing more for him to do. He collapsed onto a pile of damp bedding—_I must get Blackpaw to replace this—_and witnessed Specklefang and Poppyheart enter the dim clearing. It was Specklefang, the boldest of the cats assembled, who broke the silence:

"You know he is in great danger, Ashstar. Even StarClan cannot see everything," she mewed, her voice low but fierce.

"Yes…" Ashstar contemplated how to continue, but Poppyheart beat him in filling the still, silent air.

"You can't just go on like this, Ashstar—training and promotions and pretending that the forest is still safe! No matter what StarClan says, Deathstar—"

"You do not know all of Deathstar's secrets, Poppyheart," Ashstar mewed calmly.

"Neither do you," Specklefang interjected, slightly mockingly. "You're the first to admit it, that tom has secrets not even StarClan knows."

"Yes, Specklefang, I am aware that no cat knows all of Deathstar's buried truths," Ashstar replied softly. All this time, his gaze had been directed at the muddy ground; Specklefang crouched and ducked to meet his eyes, her head almost dipping into the puddles. "Ashstar—we _must_ protect him. In all ways possible."

"I know." It was the expected response; Specklefang knew it would come, but hearing it, bitter and hopeless, was no easier. The silence resumed, blanketing the cats in heavy folds.

"It is true, then, that Blackheart has taken over the leadership of SnakeClan?" Poppyheart switched the subject.

Neither of her companions answered: both were staring solemnly at the bare rock face ahead of them.

Both were prematurely mourning Blackpaw, for they knew that Death would surely be coming for him, as sure as the leaves would fall from the trees as the weather turned cold.

* * *

"Well done, Blackpaw!" Russetpaw meowed happily, staring into his friend's green eyes. "We're second stage apprentices now!"

"Yeah," Blackpaw said distractedly, only hearing half of what Russetpaw was telling him—no matter that Sparrowpaw could hear the red apprentice's mews from across the camp. "Good job to you, too."

"Yeah," Russetpaw prodded his celebratory mouse with a paw, suddenly becoming more serious. "But can you believe that Fawnpaw is apprenticed to the clan deputy? She's worse than some of my nightmares, honestly. She's not even clanborn, but _she_ gets the—"

He stopped abruptly, seeing Blackpaw pointing to a spot some two tail-lengths behind his back. Turning, he locked eyes with Fawnpaw for a second before she dashed off into the forest.

"I think she heard you, Russetpaw," Blackpaw muttered ashamedly, even though he was not the one who had committed the wrongdoing. He didn't have any quarrels with Fawnpaw, except for the fact that he was occasionally annoyed by her perfect skills, but he knew that Russetpaw didn't see from that point of view.

"Who cares? It's true," Russetpaw replied, but he still looked uncomfortable. "Well, we should probably go and see if the elders need our help."

Blackpaw did not argue. This was a convenient excuse to ignore his thoughts of impending Death.

* * *

Specklefang and Ashstar were still in conference—they had moved into the topic of the recent gloomy atmosphere in the camp. "We need to do something uplifting, Ashstar—something to actually make us _happy _again—"

"Kits," was his response.

"What?" Specklefang gave him a bewildered expression; his thoughts, however brilliant, were sometimes hard to follow.

"Kits," Ashstar repeated. "Mossball."

Specklefang pondered the word. "Mossball…yes, I do believe that could be a solution."

Glad that she was to have found a possible cure for the dismal feelings, she was slightly annoyed—why was it always Ashstar who thought of all the solutions to their problems, whatever they may be?

* * *

Smallnose looked approvingly at the two apprentices who had entered the elders' den. Thrushpelt was less satisfied—in sharp, clipped hisses, she ordered Blackpaw and Russetpaw through the grooming of her pelt and the tidying of her nest, while Smallnose regaled them with tales about the 'good old days,' when the forest was safer. It was tedious work, ended only when Bumblepaw burst into the den, frantically yowling, "Fox! Fox! All cats, protect the elders and kits, there's a fox in our territory!"

Thrushpelt hissed at his retreating tail tip—if anything, the fox would need protection from _her_. By now, the patrol's warning had spread throughout the camp, and it seemed that every warrior was reacting similarly to Thrushpelt: they had stiffened their fur and sharpened their claws, preparing for attack. Reedpelt was glaring angrily, as if he had already spotted the fox, while the older apprentices were practically bouncing with excitement at the idea of their first fox-hunt.

A sudden thought struck Blackpaw. "Fawnpaw!" he whispered to Russetpaw. His eyes widened, and he understood right away, knowing that it would be his fault if she was injured—or worse.

"If we're quick, we can slip out of the back entrance, and, with luck, no one will realize," Blackpaw meowed rapidly and softly. Russetpaw nodded mutely, looking like he regretted eating two mice at sunhigh just then.

The two young cats tore across camp, slinking unnoticed out into the trees. "Fawnpaw…" they called, fighting to keep their voices low so as to not attract the predator. Suddenly, a shriek split their ears, cutting into the silence like a claw swipe. "Here!" Blackpaw meowed, all thoughts of quiet abandoned as he dashed into the battle scene. They had arrived just in time to save their fellow apprentice from harm—the reddish-brown creature, with a hungry glint in its eyes, was circling Fawnpaw, who was wide-eyed and trembling with fear. Russetpaw hissed, and the creature's attention was diverted from Fawnpaw for a second—but now Russetpaw was the one in danger. Snarling, the fox charged and pounced onto Russetpaw.

"Russetpaw!" Fawnpaw yowled. Blackpaw clawed angrily at the fox, but it would not be dislodged. A new plan forming in his mind, he backed away, judging the distance, then he shot a meaningful glance at Fawnpaw and ran blindly towards the creature, not caring that the predator he was running straight into had the potential to kill him. He knew that his movements were being expertly mirrored by Fawnpaw.

The apprentices hit the fox in perfect synchronicity, biting and scratching madly. With Fawnpaw being a surprisingly good fighter, and Blackpaw unsurprisingly so, considering his father's skills, it was not long before the fox loosened its grip on Russetpaw and fell limply onto the ground. It was not dead; its breaths were still coming in rapid pants, but it was obviously harmed. Russetpaw looked the same, splayed on the ground next to his attacker, and Blackpaw sincerely hoped that his friend's wounds were not as severe as the ones he had inflicted on the fox.

"Russetpaw!" he said, panicked, prodding his friend's red-streaked pelt. For a moment, the reddish apprentice did not move, but then he stirred and made a pitiful mewling sound, trying to form the word "Thanks." Blackpaw was overjoyed—Russetpaw was alive.

"Blackpaw! What are you doing?" A new voice entered the scene: it was Raggedfur, accompanied by Ashstar Specklefang, and Thrushfall, who had been leading the patrol who first spotted the fox.

"Explain yourselves, please!" Specklefang said quickly, looking from the unconscious fox to Russetpaw; Blackpaw felt an uncomfortable sense of dread. But, to his surprise, it was Fawnpaw who spoke up. "It's _my _fault, Specklefang," she said, her mews convincingly guilt-ridden. "I thought I could drive out the fox on my own because I know the basics for fox-fighting…but I was wrong. If Blackpaw and Russetpaw hadn't come to save me…I'd probably be dead." She finished with a fixed stare at the ground: if Blackpaw hadn't known the truth, he would have been fooled by her act, without a doubt.

Specklefang looked stunned; usually it was Russetpaw who broke the rules. Regaining her control over the situation, she said strictly, "Well, I must say, I expected better of you, Fawnpaw. We will discuss your punishment after our return to camp. And you"—she turned to Blackpaw, who was standing in front of the now-sleeping form of Russetpaw—"you will be given the reward you deserve. Now," she snapped, immediately reverting back into a business-like tone,"let us bring Russetpaw back to camp, and to Poppyheart, before his injuries worsen."

Blackpaw turned to Fawnpaw. "Friends?" he asked.

She merely gave him a kind look in return, but the meaning was clear—killing a fox together was a hard thing to survive without establishing at least a cordial relationship afterwards.

Returning the expression, Blackpaw helped Specklefang and Raggedfur in carrying Russetpaw back to the camp, feeling strangely satisfied.

_Friends._

* * *

**Many thanks to all reviewers/favoriters/followers! And I'll try for a quicker update next time!**

…**Maybe some reviews would help…**


	8. Chapter Seven: The Joys of Inclusion

**First, I would like to thank three new reviewers:**

**D0gHnuTwiNg****—****Skystep of StormClan****—****Anonymous Reviewer**

**Second, I would like to point out that I am, to use a term of Chris d'Lacey's (author of the Last Dragon Chronicles) writing this story ****organically****. This means that I do not plan out anything—I sit down, and do a (to use another author's term—Veronica Roth, author of ****Divergent****) "word vomit." I just regurgitate everything that I'm thinking onto my paper, and, with some tweaking, that becomes the chapter. Plots written with this strategy may be very confusing, but, if you know the basic plot of Harry Potter, that should not be a problem with this story.**

**So! That said, onward we go…**

* * *

On the third day of their newly-kindled friendship with Fawnpaw, Blackpaw and Russetpaw were surprised by an unexpected announcement. True, they had taken note of HallowClan's recent desolate feelings, but neither of them thought much of it—preferring to keep their minds centered on the hunting and fighting skills they were learning, that, ever since Fawnpaw had begun to offer encouragement and assistance, had become slightly easier.

On the contrary, Ashstar and Specklefang had put quite a lot of thought into curing HallowClan's misery, their discussions and debates finally settling on mossball—and this was what Ashstar's proclamation declared.

"In an attempt to bring more excitement and enjoyment into our lives, Specklefang and I have organized mossball tournaments that will occur at every half-moon. Two teams will be facing each other in the sport that is _not _just for kits now! If you would like to participate, please talk to Specklefang or me, as we will both be organizing our own teams.

"Thank you."

It was an understatement to say that Russetpaw and Blackpaw were a little surprised. _Mossball? _Russetpaw mouthed to Blackpaw, who felt exactly the same. "Has Ashstar got bees in his brain?" Russetpaw mewed, regaining his powers of speech. "We're _warriors;_ we don't spend our time _playing games…"_

"Apparently we do now," Blackpaw responded. "Do you think it will even work?"

"Nah." Russetpaw idly groomed a thorn out of his pelt. "It's just a silly game."

_Right, _thought Blackpaw. _Just a game._ He still couldn't shake the suspicion that some part of him yearned to be a part of the mossball tournaments.

* * *

"Focus, Russetpaw!" Specklefang's warning reached the red apprentice's ears a tiny bit too late—he was already sprawled on the ground, Fawnpaw standing above him, victorious. It was now a quarter moon after Ashstar's 'bee-brained' announcement, and Raggedfur, Specklefang, and Ashstar had come together for a joint training session with their four apprentices.

"Get up," Ashstar told the fallen Russetpaw, not unkindly. Moaning, Russetpaw heaved himself into a standing position, ready to hear what admonition Specklefang or Raggedfur had about the inaccuracy of his pounce, which Fawnpaw had dodged easily.

"We need to work on your precision," Specklefang decreed, selecting the smallest of the leaves from a pile next to her. "I'll throw this leaf in any way I want, and you will have to try and catch it. Yes, even you, Fawnpaw, Blackpaw, and Redpaw. A little precision practice never goes amiss."

Without warning, she scrambled up the nearest tree, yowling, "Everything short of killing each other is within the rules!" and sending the leaf tumbling into the air above the apprentices' heads.

The four young cats rushed to catch the leaf, knowing that the three mentors were watching intently, but only Blackpaw took a running start, spring-boarded off of a tree, and caught the leaf in a flying bound.

Specklefang looked at him with the astonished stare of a kit first opening its eyes. "I've—I never—I can't—" she stammered. "Come with me, Blackpaw! You three, continue your precision practice with Ashstar or—Ashstar, wake _up_!"

The leader (who was _not_ asleep, no matter what Specklefang said) watched the deputy take Blackpaw away from their training session. He would have kept his eyes on the retreating pair had Russetpaw not run up to him, pushing a leaf into his mouth and demanding they keep "playing," leaving Redpaw and Fawnpaw shaking their heads at the tactlessness of the red apprentice.

* * *

Blackpaw felt anxious. What if Specklefang wanted to reprimand him for showing off? What if she thought he needed punishment for rudeness? What if…what if Specklefang was _concerned _with his progress? The mere thought made him shudder.

But they did not stop in any of the clearings they passed; Specklefang did not say a word, let alone a lecture. On and on they walked, more and more confusion swamping Blackpaw's brain.

Just when Blackpaw was about to give into his muddled thoughts and ask where, exactly, they were travelling, Specklefang motioned for him to stop at the edge of a hollow where several older apprentices were mock-battling.

"Excuse me, Pikeflight, but may I borrow Woodpaw for a moment?" she meowed to one of the warriors yelling at the apprentices battling.

"Oh—yes, yes, you may," Pikeflight replied distractedly, dismissing Woodpaw and resuming yowling comments about Birdpaw's fighting style.

Specklefang padded back to Blackpaw, followed by a brown tom with powerfully-built shoulders. "Blackpaw, this is Woodpaw, the captain of my mossball team, LionClan. Woodpaw," she began excitedly, her attention turning back to the older cat, "I've found you a Hunter!"

"Really, Specklefang?" Woodpaw meowed, starting to look over Blackpaw intensely, making him a bit uncomfortable. "Small, but powerful…" he muttered, more to himself than anyone else. "Quick, light-footed, agile…from what I've heard, clever…all in all, a _fine _Hunter, Specklefang." He beamed at the deputy. "So, Blackpaw, are you up for a game of mossball?"

Blackpaw had been stunned into silence while this whole ordeal had been occurring. "You mean…I'm _really _going to play mossball?"

"Yep!" said Woodpaw. "You'll be our most important team member—the Hunter can decide the outcome of the game! Just wait until I tell the rest of the team—they'll be ecstatic…" He turned back to Specklefang. "Do you mind if I take Blackpaw for a bit of mossball practice? Pikeflight won't care."

"Fine by me, Woodpaw. I'll let Ashstar know." Suddenly, she smirked. "He won't be happy to know that our team is complete; he was hoping we would have to forfeit!"

"Great!" Woodpaw responded enthusiastically. "Alright, Blackpaw, get ready for a great practice…"

* * *

They came to a tree-surrounded alcove that Woodpaw declared "Perfect." He circled it, examining every stump and bramble sitting there as if it was personally offending him. In a matter of moments, he had finished, so he proceded to begin his speech. "So. Mossball. It's simple enough to understand—a bit harder to play. In our version, there are seven players on a team: three Pitchers, two Strikers, a Shielder, and a Hunter—that's you."

"Seven players," Blackpaw repeated to himself. "Pitchers, Strikers, Shielder, Hunter."

"Right. On our team, the Pitchers are Tawnypaw, Birdpaw, and Cherrypaw. They try to throw the mossball into three holes cut into a tree on each side of the court. You got that?"

"Three Pitchers try to throw the mossball into the hole," Blackpaw recited.

"Good. The Strikers—ours are Sparrowpaw and Kestralpaw—throw pinecones at the other team and try to stop them from scoring, while defending our team to stop us from getting hit by the pinecones. You shouldn't have to worry about getting hit—Kestralpaw and Sparrowpaw are more than a match for a bunch of pinecones."

"Okay," mewed Blackpaw eagerly. "What do you do?"

"I am the defender," Woodpaw said proudly. "I stop the other team from earning points by blocking the scoring holes. And then there's you. You, my friend, are in charge of finding the Golden Rock—a stone hidden by Ashstar or Pikeflight—she's the referee, by the way—somewhere on the field. It's not gold, either, so it's not easy. Each goal is worth ten points, but capturing the Golden Rock is one hundred and fifty points. If you find the Golden Rock before the other team's Hunter, we are almost guaranteed to win."

"Wow," said Blackpaw admirably. "When's the first game?"

"Half a moon," Woodpaw replied. "So there's plenty of time to get our team nice and ready—there's no way we're going to lose!"

Blackpaw hoped this was true—it would be his fault entirely if they failed to bring a win. He threw himself into that practice with great enthusiasm, finding all of Woodpaw's hidden pebbles in a matter of seconds. It was very satisfying to know that he would be leading his team to victory in a half moon.

* * *

"Wow! You're on the _mossball team?"_ Russetpaw mewed, astonished, as Blackpaw told his friends the news. He was in a particularly good mood after his success at mossball practice and did not even feel annoyed that Russetpaw was looking at him like a revered StarClan warrior. Laughing, he responded, "I thought you said it was fur-brained, Russetpaw."

"Well, I—um—I—hmmm…" Even Russetpaw didn't seem to be able to talk himself out of that.

"I thought for sure Specklefang was going to punish you, Blackpaw!" Fawnpaw meowed, stifling a laugh that was directed towards Russetpaw. He scowled, albeit good-naturedly.

"I know—I'm pretty shocked myself," Blackpaw said happily.

"Who else is on the team?" Russetpaw asked interestedly.

"Well, there's Woodpaw—the big, brown apprentice; Cherrypaw, the little black one; Birdpaw—she has a brown pelt, too; Tawnypaw, the black she-cat; um…oh, and your brothers, Kestralpaw and Sparrowpaw!"

"Sounds like a good team…we'll be there for your first game, Blackpaw!" Fawnpaw said zealously.

Blackpaw looked happily from one friend to another, slightly miffed that he had been wrong—mossball had already improved his mood. In fact, he felt like this was the time for a spontaneous visit to the medicine cat's den. Ivystep and Brackenleaf deserved happiness, too, and he had enough to fill the clan.

Well, maybe not, but he had at least enough to cheer up the two injured cats.

* * *

**Thanks for reading; remember to review!**


End file.
